Petrosca
|ailments = Soiled |weaknesses = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Petrosca is a Neopteron. Physiology Petrosca is a fairly large Neopteron that resembles some kind of fly with a beige-colored exoskeleton. It has large, dark gray compounds eyes that occupy most of its hairy, relatively small head, and also has a pair of short antennae. The thorax is large and bulbous compared to the rest of its body. A single pair of veiny, transparent wings and six spindly limbs emerge from the thorax. Each leg is tipped with a pair of claws. The abdomen is not as large as the thorax but is noticeably elongated and segmented. Abilities Petrosca produces a foul-smelling fluid which it spits at predators to protect itself. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Arthropoda *Class: Insecta *Order: Diptera *Family: Ephydridae *Genus: Psilopa *Species: P. petrolei Habitat Range Petrosca is native to the Tarred Craters. Ecological Niche Petrosca is low in the food chain and can be preyed upon by many predators like Crambaldon and Phaltarus. It can feed on smaller prey, although it is usually seen feeding on the corpses of creatures that fell into the tar pit. Petrosca is primarily a scavenger and usually eats from carcasses, picking off decaying flesh from the bones. Biological Adaptations Thanks to its large compound eyes, Petrosca has excellent vision. It is able to see a predator approaching from a distance, and then escape before it can even get close. It is also capable of great maneuverability during flight due to the presence of halters, a pair of small club-shaped organs behind its wings that provide balance. Petrosca possesses a flexible proboscis that it uses to eat. It spits up digestive enzymes on whatever it wants to eat, then sucks up the partially digested food. Because Petrosca usually obtains its food from the tar pits, it ends up consuming a large amount of tar while it eats. Its body processes the tar and turns into a brown fluid with a repulsive odor. Petrosca is known to regurgitate this fluid when it feels threatened to ward off whatever threatened it. Behavior Petrosca is a simple yet curious creature that responds to any stimulus it detects. A female Petrosca will lay her eggs in the tar pits, meaning the larvae actually develop inside the tar, feeding on any creature(s) that falls into the pits. The larvae eventually travel onto land to pupate, and then emerge as winged adults. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Capture Guru, Evasion +2, Quick Sheath |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Capture Guru, Evasion +2, Quick Sheath |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Charge': Petrosca charges at the hunter. This attack can be used when in the air or on the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Kick': Petrosca will kick the hunter using any of its six legs. *'Smelly Spit': Petrosca shoots a glob of brown fluid from its proboscis at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Soiled. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Turf Wars *Vs Genkerana: The Temnoceran stares down the Neopteron, extending and brandishing its massive mandibles. Petrosca backs up before attempting to fly away. However, Genkerana lunges at Petrosca, catching it in midair with its mandibles. Genkerana then slams Petrosca against the ground as it lands. Afterwards, Genkerana proceeds to violently shake Petrosca like a dog playing with a chew toy before slamming it down on the ground a second time. Winner: Genkerana Notes *When knocked down to the ground, Petrosca will stay completely still for some time, giving the hunter some time to attack. **After falling to the ground, Petrosca will be unable to fly for a little while. *Petrosca's head, thorax, and abdomen can be broken. *Like Seltas, Petrosca will sleep on a wall when weak. *When weak, Petrosca will limp on the ground instead of flying. However, it will fly in order to leave the area. *When low on stamina, Petrosca's proboscis will become limp and it will start drooling. **Petrosca will recover stamina by eating from a carcass. *Petrosca was inspired by the petroleum fly, Helaeomyia petrolei. It is known for its larvae which develop in crude oil, a substance that is normally highly toxic to insects. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Neopteron Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko